


Groovin' to the Beat

by nikiforovs



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikiforovs/pseuds/nikiforovs
Summary: It's always the little things that matter the most.//or how yuuri starts off victor's birthday when it's just them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm not beta'd cause I got embarrassed writing this but I did read through it twice so hopefully there's not too many mistakes (tell me if there are any though!!). Also title has literally nothing to do with anything but I was listening to CCS's Groovy when I started the fic and it stuck lol

Yuuri squints as muted rays of sunlight filter through the curtains and attempt to blind him first thing in the morning. He allows his eyes to linger closed for just a moment then forces them open again. He knows that if he allows himself to fall asleep again, it would be afternoon by time Victor woke up as well and they would have wasted half the day away… not for the first time.

While practice hasn’t returned at full force yet with the Grand Prix ending under a month ago, it just didn’t feel right for Yuuri to allow them to sleep the entire day away when there was so much to be done.

Stretching out his arm to keep it from cramping after being trapped underneath him for so long, Yuuri was pleasantly surprised to find the mass of heat beginning to move around at his back. A long warm breath puffed out and hit him at the base of his neck. Black hair shifted and tickled Victor’s face from the sudden change in breathing. Instead of letting it bother him awake, Victor instead buried himself closer into Yuuri’s back and wrapped long arms around his middle pulling the younger man closer. Some incoherent russian words are said into his skin and Yuuri pinks at the ever soft feeling.

Yuuri’s mind slowly began to register more places where they touched while he eased further into consciousness. As usual, his fiance was just as into touching in his sleeping form as when he was awake.

He’s incredibly not awake he realizes when his own hand slides down to cover Victor’s fingers splayed across his chest. A small smile blooms across his face when he feels the smooth metal of Victor’s engagement ring that matches his own. He worries for a second that his pounding heart will be enough to wake Victor from his slumber. At this rate, he doesn’t know how he’ll ever get used to their relationship when even the smallest of touches turn him into a romantic mess.

(Still, he didn’t think he would give up this feeling if his life depended on it).

It takes a while longer for his heart to calm but even when it stops feeling like it’s about to burst from his chest, he’s still incredibly happy.

What better way to begin a Sunday than wrapped in the arms of the man he loves in a new city with their dog snoozing away at the foot of the bed.

The sereness of the morning is just starting to lull him into a false sense of security when his mind processes that it really is Sunday. Which means it’s also finally Christmas morning and above all else, today’s officially Victor’s birthday. All the plans he’d been forming throughout the week come rushing back to him along with a wave of nervousness as this is the first birthday _and_ Christmas they’ll be spending together as a couple and in general.

As slowly as possible, Yuuri eases the arms from around him and carefully extracts his legs from where they lay entangled with Victor’s. He tries to roll off the bed like a ninja but the older man’s not having any of it.

“ _Solnishko_ , there’s no practice today. Stay here with me.” Victor’s voice is thick with sleep but he still wraps both arms around Yuuri and drags him back into his chest with incomprehensible strength for someone still half asleep. Yuuri bounces roughly next to Victor and wakes Makkachin at the end of the bed in the process. A few heavy smacks of his tail hitting the bed is all the warning they get before Makkachin is up and trying to nose his way into their cuddle pile as well.

“Victor,” Yuuri breathes, “I have to use the restroom. Let me go for a minute.” He tries again in vain to detach his vine of a fiance from around him. “I’ll be back in a bit, just give me a bit.”

He seems to consider what to do for a minute before his arms tighten ever so slightly and Victor presses a kiss into this temple before loosening his arms. “Okay… hurry back, though. I’ll keep your spot warm.” Soon as Yuuri stands from the bed, Victor proceeds to starfish the space he once occupied.

Yuuri smiles to himself as he quietly makes his way into the master bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. It doesn’t take too long and when he opens the door to the bedroom again, Victor is already knocked out again on the bed.

Yuuri leaves the bedroom, slowly closing the door behind him and makes his way through the spacious apartment to the kitchen. He has quite a few plans for the day, but what better way to start off Victor’s birthday than with a nice breakfast in bed.

Thankfully, they managed to get grocery shopping done earlier in the week before the stores started closing for the holidays. He pulls out the few ingredients he’ll need from the fridge sets them to the side. Glancing at the clock over the stove, he figures he has around 10 or 15 minutes before Victor realizes he’s gone from the bathroom and comes searching for him and ruins part of his own surprise.

Cooking is a talent of his that Victor hasn’t had the chance to fully experience with only a few weeks of living together on their own like this under their belts. Even if he won’t have the chance to prepare breakfast in bed for him often due to their soon to be busy schedules, the first time should be perfect.

Yuuri works quickly and efficiently turning on the stove and putting a small amount of oil in a pan to heat up before he turns on the coffee maker. While that blended grounds Victor loves begin to brew, he goes to chop the veggies. His hands move on their own accord as he chops peppers, mushrooms,  baby tomatoes, and tiny onions. He does take care to not chop off his own fingers. Something about bleeding all over the ingredients gets rid of any romantic tones.

Cracking eggs into a larger bowl, he starts stirring in all the ingredients and a handful of cheese with some light seasonings. He pours it evenly into the pan and puts all his concentration into making sure the omelette stays an omelette and doesn’t become scrambled eggs. He has a 50% success rate on this but no one can consistently make perfect omelettes (and anyone who says the can is either a professional chef or lying).

Entirely due to luck he feels, Yuuri is able to roll the eggs without tearing it. After a few more minutes of cooking it evenly through, he turns off the stove and plates the food. Thinking quickly, he toasts some bread and covers it in a jam Victor almost cried about being able to eat again now that they were living in St. Petersburg.

He spares another glance at the clock and realizes there’s not much time until Victor gets impatient. Filling a glass with apple juice and another with coffee that’s mostly sugar and milk, he places everything neatly on the tray and heads for the bedroom. There’s a bit of a struggle to open the door when he realizes  just how full both his hands are but he makes it work without actually spilling anything.

Just as he suspected, when he opens the door, Victor’s eyes are already open but they’re staring blankly ahead while the rest of him tries to wake up. “Good morning, Victor.”

He rolls over in the bed to look at Yuuri and the tray of food in his hands. Though the sleepiness is still plain as day on his face, his eyes brighten at the sight of the meal in his fiance’s arms. “Oh! This is why you took so long?” He sit’s up with the comforter and sheets pooling around his waist exposing his bare chest.

Yuuri feels his face getting warmer (seriously, when was he supposed to get used to this again?) but still wills himself forward. “Happy birthday,” He leans down to peck Victor lightly on the lips and sets the tray down on his lap. Going around the bed so as not to make a mess of his hard work, Yuuri climbs into bed next to Victor again and slides his arm in around his waist.

He can feel his face getting warmer at the thought of him being too forward. The younger man is absolutely positive his hears have to be burning a scarlet color but he’s still incredibly happy. Yuuri presses another kiss to Victor’s cheek before dropping his head into the crook of his neck. “And merry Christmas as well.”

“ _Moy solnishko_ , thank you. This is a great surprise so I’ll forgive you for leaving me in bed alone.” He winks at Yuuri then picks up the fork and takes a bite of the omelette. His eyes widen as he savours the first bite before exclaiming a proud sound of approval. “ _Vkusno_! My love, as usual everything you make is delicious... but this is too much for me alone. Won’t you have some too?”

Yuuri laughs a bit, “Yeah, I think I might have gone a little overboard.” He reaches for the fork but Victor holds it just out of reach.

“Ah, ah, let me feed you.” Victor laughs and swoops in to kiss at the crease forming between his brows. “Please?”

Yuuri pouts just a bit but consents with an open mouth and flushed cheeks. The first bite is delicious and Yuuri’s glad that it turned out well in spite of his time constraints.

Victor takes turns after that with feeding them. One bite for him, two for Yuuri, another bite for him, and a short kiss instead for Yuuri.

Before either of them realize it, the plate is empty after Victor goes to scoop up another bite and the fork scrapes against glass. There’s also not much left of either of their drinks. Victor’s coffee completely downed and Yuuri with barely a sip of his own apple juice left.

Yuuri leaves the bedroom taking the tray and its contents back to the kitchen and heads back into the bedroom. As Yuuri enters the bedroom, Victor’s taking his time shrugging on a hoodie, thick sweat pants, and a pair of woolen socks. “I’ll take Makkachin out for a bit but when I get back, it’s back to bed.”

“Bundle up more, it’s too cold for you to just go out wearing that.” Yuuri picks up a scarf from where it hangs on the door of the dresser and wraps it around Victor almost comically. He seems to contemplate something for a moment then tugs Victor down by the scarf and kisses him slowly. “Hurry back.”

That definitely wakes Victor up and with a bounce in his step, he makes his way across the apartment shrugging on another coat and hat and calls Makkachin to him. “Come on, Makkachin. We’re going for a walk!”

While Victor’s out of the apartment, Yuuri washes the dishes and pan from earlier and places up a bit before grabbing his phone and crawling into bed. He’s replying to messages from friends and family and updates them with plans for the day when he hears the front door swing open and the sound of Makkachin’s collar jingling as he shakes out his fur of the still falling snow.

Not too long after, Victor comes rushing into the room with Makkachin following close behind. Makkachin is first on the bed while Victor takes his time to strip back down to his boxers and slides under the covers.

Almost instantly, Yuuri’s assaulted with too cold fingers worming their way under the edges of his sweat shirt. “Yuuri,” Victor drawls pressing his cold nose into the crook of his neck. “It’s _really_ cold outside!”

Yuuri laughs and tries to extract himself from Victor’s clinging grip. “It’s almost as if it’s the middle of winter.”

He’s unrelenting in his grip and tries his hardest to merge both him and Yuuri into one giant figure skating being. “So mean! _Moy solnishko_ , won’t you keep me warm?”

“Hmm, we’ll see about that I suppose.”

“Yuuri, you know I love you, right?” Yuuri had just barely enough time to recognize the grin being pressed into his cheek before, freezing cold feet are pressed into his exposed legs for warmth.

He positively screeches,“Hey! Don’t you dare! No ice feet allowed!” Yuuri jerks away from Victor’s laughing form.

“Yuuri, you’re so mean.” Victor stops trying to press his freezing feet against him but instead moves to kiss along Yuuri’s jaw much to his surprise. “Yuuri,” Victor drawls again nosing against Yuuri’s face before Yuuri turns to face him head on, their foreheads pressed together. “I’m glad I get to spend this birthday with you.” He grins when Yuuri’s face predictably flushes. “ _Moy solnishko_ , I love you.”

He presses a slow kiss against Yuuri’s lips before he get’s to even reply. Their lips move together slowly. Yuuri moves his free hand to run it through Victor’s hair (a not so secret guilty pleasure of his) while his mind slowly goes blank from the kiss.

It’s not like it’s even the deepest kiss they’ve shared, Yuuri just finds himself weak for Victor. The man he loves and intends to marry after he wins gold next year. No matter how much time they spend together, Yuuri knows he can only grow to love him more.

He breaks away from the kiss, his muddled mind starting to clear again. He opens his eyes to stare into the shining blue of Victor’s. “I love you forever and always.” At the smile stretching across Victor’s lips, Yuuri looks away and rushes out the rest of what he wanted to say. “Victor, _moy s-solnishko_ , I want to spend as many birthdays together with you as possible.”

When Victor wraps his arms around Yuuri and rolls them around on the bed, his face heats up an incredible amount but when he looks through eyelashes to steal a glance at Victor, he sees that his face is just as red if not more so.

Victor stops them suddenly and hides his face in Yuuri’s neck. The words whispered into his skin are barely audible but Yuuri still knows.

“Stay close to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for sticking this out to the end! I don't write a lot of fics (which shows from the quality of this) but I did have a lot of fun writing this so I'd say it was a win. I just really want more tooth rotting fluff in this fandom tbh. Also obvs there's more to christmas day/v's bday than breakfst in bed but it's 4 am and im tired so we end here lol  
> Anyways, I hope someone enjoyed reading this as much as I did creating it. Happy birthday victor, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Holidays, or just have a great day y'all!! hmu @viiktornikiforovs on tumblr if u want


End file.
